Keep on Truckin'/Transcript
Theme song :Mr. McStuffins: I'll attach the hood. :Donny: And I'll put on the wheels. :Mr. McStuffins: There! We're done. :Donny: Wow! Thanks, dad. :Doc: Ooh, nice truck. :Donny: I know. We made it! And we're going to enter it in the Big Wheelie Dealie contest in the park today. :Mr. McStuffins: I think it could win the prize for the best-looking truck. :Doc: I think so, too. :Donny: That'd be so cool! Can we put some flames on the side, too? :Mr. McStuffins: Sure. Which sticker do you want? :Donny: Oh, I like this one! Oh, I like this one, too! Or this one. Or that one! Oh, and some racing stripes. :Doc: That looks great. :Donny: I'm gonna to call him... Tremane. Thanks for helping me make him, dad. :Mr. McStuffins: Sure thing. We'll leave for the Big Wheelie Dealie in about an hour. :Donny: You want to see how fast Tremane can go? :Doc: Sure. Let's test him out. And in his first-ever race, Tremane the truck will show everyone what he can do! 3, 2, 1... go! :Donny: Go, Tremane! Go, Tremane! Go, go! Oh, no! He was perfect looking, and now he's all messed up! He'll never win the Big Wheelie Dealie. :Doc: I'm really sorry. I know how hard you worked on him. :Donny: Do you think there's any way to fix him? :Doc: Let me see what I can do. :Donny: Really? That would be so cool. Thanks, Doc! :Doc: The doc is in. :goes off :Doc: Hi, everyone. :Chilly: Hey there, Doc! :Stuffy, Lambie and Hallie: Hi! :Tremane: Howdy, folks! :Lambie: Wow! Look at him! :Chilly: Oh, he's going fast! :Stuffy: Wow! :Tremane: Yee-ha! This is some mighty nice riding space y'all got here! :Chilly: Ooh! :Lambie: Um... who is that? :Tremane: The names Tremane, and trucking's my game! :Stuffy: Hi, Tremane. I'm, Stuffy, and being a brave dragon is my game. But I also like checkers. :Tremane: Well, howdy, Stuffy. :Doc: My name is Doc McStuffins. :Tremane: Nice to meet you. :Doc: Whoa! Slow down there, cowboy. :Tremane: Whoo whee! That jump right there has my name on it! :Stuffy: Hmm. I don't see anything written here. Whoa, yeah! :Tremane: Whoo whee! That was sweet! Huh! Hold on for one truck-loving minute here. What's that on... on my side? Ooh! :Lambie: Um... it looks like you've got a few itsy-bitsy little scratches. :Tremane: Aw, man, those are scratches! :Doc: That's why I brought you here. I think I can help you. :Tremane: Well, thank you kindly, Doc. Your brother Donny and that pop of yours really wanted me to look shiny and new for that Big Wheelie Dealie. Oh... but now I don't look shiny or new. :Doc: We'll make you better. Let's start with a checkup. :Tremane: Yeah, yeah, sure, Doc. But first, I want to have a go at those blocks. :Doc: But we need to-- :Tremane: Yee-ha! :Hallie: You're very good at block-knocking, sweet wheels, but we need you to chill out so we can get you checked out! :Tremane: Oh! OK, ma'am. I'm just not used to being quiet, is all. :Doc: This won't take long. :Lambie, Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna check your ears ♪ ::♪ Check your eyes ♪ ::♪ Find out how much you've grown ♪ :Lambie, Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I'm gonna listen to your heart beat ♪ ::♪ Fix you up, ready to go ♪ :Lambie, Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ It's OK if you giggle ♪ ::♪ This will only tickle a little ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ ::♪ Time for your check up! ♪ :Tremane: Well? :Doc: I have a diagnosis. You have the Scratchy Scrapies! :Lambie: Huh! :Stuffy: Oh! :Tremane: Wow whee! That sounds bad. Is there any way to fix it? :Doc: Yep. All we have to do is paint over the scratches. Then you need to wait for it to dry, and you'll look as good as new. :Hallie: Cowboy, you might even look better than new. :Tremane: I like the sound of that! Paint me up! Yeeee-ha! :Hallie: Yoo-hoo! Over here! :Tremane: Many thanks, little lady. I sure do hope this works. :Doc: Cloth. :Hallie: Cloth. :Doc: Paintbrush. :Hallie: Paintbrush. :Doc: Tremane, I have really steady hands, like me mom, which is good for a doctor, but painting these stripes is still gonna be hard. If you move at all, I might mess them up, so you got to stay still. :Hallie: Want a shot at winning the Big Wheelie Dealie? :Tremane: I sure do, ma'am. :Hallie: Then listen up, and don't move! :Tremane: I'm still. I'm still. I'm not moving. I'm staying still, staying in the same place. Oh, this is hard. I am still. :Lambie: Wow, wow! Those stripes are styling, Doc! :Tremane: Yeeee-ha! :Doc: Wait, Tremane! You need to stay calm until it dries. Oh, no! :Stuffy: Watch out! :Chilly: Watch out! :Lambie: Whoa! :Tremane: Huh? Hopping horseflies! Did I do that? :on door :Donny: Doc, it's almost time for the Big Wheelie Dealie. :Doc: That's Donny! Go stuffed! You, too. Come in! :Donny: It's time to go to the Big Wheelie Dealie. How's Tremane looking? :Doc: I'm still working on it. :Donny: Will he be ready in time? :Doc: I think so, but you got to let me work. I'll meet you in the backyard in a little while. :Donny: OK, OK. :Stuffy: Whew, that was close! :Doc: Tremane, Donny's counting on you, but the only way you can win best-looking in the Big Wheelie Dealie is if you stay still and let me work. :Tremane: Well, gosh, I surely don't want to let Donny down, or your pops. I'll do whatever it takes, Doc. :Doc: That's what I want to hear. :Chilly: There you go! :Stuffy: That's great! :Lambie: Whoo! :Doc: Roll up here, and... :Doc and Tremane: Don't move. :Tremane: OK. Holding still, holding still. Oh, this is might hard! :Tremane ::♪ Yee-ha! ♪ ::♪ I want to shake and squeal ♪ ::♪ I want to spin my wheels ♪ ::♪ I want to jump and shout and get my giggles out ♪ ::♪ But right now, I gotta keep still ♪ :Doc ::♪ You want to rev and go, you want to rock and roll ♪ ::♪ You want to get there fast with your engine on blast ♪ ::♪ But sometimes, you gotta keep still ♪ :Tremane ::♪ That's right! ♪ :Doc ::♪ I can fix you while you wait ♪ :and Lambie ::♪ Doc will paint your stripes on straight ♪ :Tremane ::♪ I want to boogie down, I want to race around ♪ :Stuffy and Lambie ::♪ You want to rev and go, you want to rock and roll ♪ :Stuffy, Lambie and Tremane ::♪ But right now ♪ ::♪ You gotta keep still ♪ :Tremane: OK. :Doc: Great job keeping calm and holding still. :Tremane: As long as I didn't think about it, it was easy as pie! :Doc: Now, this time, we're going to put a bandage over the scratch so the paint stays clean while it dries. :Tremane: Do I need to hold still while it dries? :Doc: No. This bandage should keep it safe and clean. Now we just have to wait for the paint to dry. :Tremane: I'm going to do some laps. Yee-ha! :Stuffy: I'll count! 1, 2, 3, 4... :Stuffy: 54, 55, 56. :Doc: It's time to take off your bandage. :Tremane: Already? That was faster than a pig can find a mud pie. :Hallie: Ooh, I can't wait to see this! :Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie and Chilly: Ooh! :Tremane: Well, how about that? I do look better than new! :Doc: Your Scratchy Scrapies are cured! :Tremane: Well, then, I got two things to say. Thanks and yee-ha! Let's do this thing! :Chilly: Good luck! :Hallie: Good luck! :Lambie: You can do it! :Doc: Here you go, Donny. Yeah, I fixed him. :Donny: I knew you could do it! Wow, he looks great! :Mr. McStuffins: Better than great! Hey, the Big Wheelie Dealie is about to start. :Donny: Come on. Let's go enter Tremane. There's still time! :Doc: Donny, wait up! :Donny: When do you think they're gonna give out the prizes? :Doc: Soon. Giggles :Donny: Even if Tremane doesn't win anything, it's OK. I think he looks good. :Mr. McStuffins: Me too. :Announcer: And the winners for the best-looking are... Tremane the truck and Donny McStuffins! :Mr. McStuffins: Yeah, Donny! :Donny: Hooray! I won! Yay! Whoo! :Kid: Go, Donny! :Mr. McStuffins: Ha ha ha! :Donny: I couldn't have done it without you, Doc. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 transcripts